sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Peters
Name: Cole Albert Peters Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 185 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Heater Shield Appearance: Caucasian, with a short buzzcut, almost to the scalp. Cole has a muscular, wiry figure, with a clean-shaven, cleft-chinned, triangular face and prominent cheekbones. He has a deep, husky voice and tends to talk slowly, as if deep in thought. During the winter, he wears a brown leather jacket with a fuzzy inner lining, underneath which is a black sweater and blue jeans. For added protection, he also wears heavy black snow boots and a dark blue stocking cap with an accompanying red scarf. This is the outfit he wore during the day he was abducted. Interests: Cole's interests are mainly outdoorsy. An Eagle Scout, he loves camping and nature hikes, having gone camping with his Boy Scout troop far too many times to count. He's also fond of whitewater rafting, and he and his father went down the Colorado River (partway) when he was 16. Anything that gets him out into the fresh air will always pique his interests, and he's a natural explorer at heart. History: Cole's family has shown distinguished military service since the time of his great grandfather. His father Jason Peters served his two tours of duty during the early 2000's while his wife Hannah worked as an accountant for a manufacturing firm. Born into this environment in August of 2007, the first six years of Cole's childhood were spent with a father serving overseas and a mother constantly busy with work, though at least she had the option to work from home. As a result, when his father came home from service in 2013, Cole found it difficult to connect with him, especially when Jason began grooming his son for active service against his will. Physical fitness and Boy Scouts activities were less recommendations as they were outright orders, and frequently Jason and Hannah would clash over how Cole would live his life. Not helping matters is that while he enjoyed Scouting, Cole has dug in his heels about other aspects, with varying success. In particular, he absolutely refused to learn how to hunt since he loved animals and didn't want to kill them. Nonetheless, just last year, Cole's father informed him that he'd been signed up to join the army after his graduation, whether he wanted to or not. Angered over this, but unable to make a living for himself, Cole has recently fallen into despondency, still living his life how he normally would but displaying little enthusiasm, and his grades have suffered for it. What was once a solid A average has slipped down into the lower B levels, and though he puts in the token effort to do his homework, he shows little signs of improving. Personality: Despite what his muscular appearance would suggest, Cole is actually a gentle and friendly individual. He enjoys being around animals and finds squirrels, rabbits, and other small fluffy animals to be especially adorable. He's always willing to lend a hand when someone needs help with something, and he's quick to apologize if he feels like he hurt someone's feelings. He is, however, bottling up an immense amount of frustration over how he has almost no control in his life, and that manifests itself in gloominess and a tendency towards introspection and heavy sighing. If he sees someone being bullied or picked on, he'll move to defend them, but he's otherwise not confrontational and will try to find a diplomatic solution to grievances. Reputation: Cole is known to his peers at school as a nice fellow who will always do you a favor, no matter what. He's not very charismatic or popular, but he's nonthreatening and well-regarded. He hasn't told anyone about his home situation, so all his classmates know is that he's been depressed and moody as of late. The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Blastinus '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Heater Shield (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Scott Pierce, James Bagstad 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cole woke in a run down shack in the Western Dwellings, paralyzed by doubt and despair. The door opened to reveal Annalise Hastert, who seemed open to honest discussion. Cole found her snark a little heartening, he offered her shelter away from the distant gunfire, though she was less impressed. She brought up the idea of playing, he dismissed it, opening up about the horror he felt even thinking of taking a life. They had no further use for each other after that, but the talk had energized Cole to keep moving on to find something better, he wished Annalise luck and moved on. Cole ransacked for supplies to no avail, he found the graveyard and hopped the fence, in time to be drawn by the shouting of Scott Pierce, he rushed over to find him along with James Bagstad standing beside the corpse of Scott Wallace. Scott was freaking out, James practically evaluated the scene and determined there must have been a fight unseen by any of them. A broken post made Cole wonder aloud if someone had been restrained to the nearby gazebo and if Scott W. had somehow been involved. That morbid thought aside, he proposed they bury the body. Everyone agreed, James and the living Scott moved the dead Scott into a dug pit inside the crypt. Cole kept watch while the other two worked on the burial. Half an hour passed in dead silence, then Cole was the one to haphazard Scott W's last rites. James didn't want to travel together, and Cole understood James was hurt, but didn't know what to say so he moved on himself. Indeed nobody followed him. He went to the Southern District, where he stumbled into a gory scene, Charlie Cade Jr. having finished beat Travis Dyne long past the point of death. He breathlessly demanded an answer, Charlie couldn't articulate one. Cole tried to give her prompts, easy outs to deny that she was the one responsible, but she shot them all down and laid the blame on herself, and Cole began to freak out, as he railed against the system that had put them there. Cole calmed, and reluctantly accepted Charlie's refusal to pass the buck. He reiterated that he refused to play, and instead offered medical support to Charlie. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: "My dad tried to get me to hunt squirrels, and I wouldn't even hold his rifle. I threw it away (...) Dang, I must sound really pathetic right now." -- On his own refusal of becoming a player. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Cole, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: * A Beginning... * Conviction * Last Scott Standing * Rat In A Cage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cole Peters. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters